pq Formel
by Puh-Schell
Summary: Zwei aufeinanderfolgende Percy FFs. [Percy brauchte lange, um es zu erkennen, aber schließlich begriff er es: Er war die Unbekannte Variabel, und seine Familie konnte keinen Lösungswert für ihn finden.] dark!Fic
1. Die unbekannte Variabel

**A/N:  
**Das hier sind zwei kurze, aufeinanderfoglende dark! Percy fics. Und, äh, für die zweite insbesondere gilt das dark!. Das Pairing ist vielleicht etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig für einige. Mehr verrate ich nicht.

Die Geschichte ist etwas anders, als meine sonstigen Percy-Fics. Aber das werdet ihr ja sehen, wenn ihr es lest. Viel Vergnügen!

* * *

**Unbekannte Variabel**

Es war später Abend und die ersten sanften Strahlen des Mondes erhellten die Landschaft um den Fuchsbau herum. Die Tierwelt belebte die Szenerie mit ihren Lauten und ein Klappern und Stimmenwirrwarr war von der Zaubererbehausung zu hören.

Mit angezogenen Knien saß Percy auf einem Ast unweit des Hauses. Der Baum, zu welchem der Ast gehörte, lag direkt am Rande des kleinen Wäldchens und von diesem speziellen Ast aus konnte Percy den Fuchsbau, den Garten, die Straße und einen Großteil des umliegenden Gebietes beobachten.

Er hatte gedacht, dass es leichter werden würde. Wenn er wieder zum Kreis der Familie gehören würde. Er hatte der Versöhnung mit seinen Eltern entgegengefiebert, nachdem er endlich begriffen hatte, wie einsam und miserabel es doch war, dem Ministerium nach dem Mund zu reden. Nachdem er verstanden hatte, dass er auch dort keine Akzeptanz erreichen würde, egal, was er tat und für wen er die Drecksarbeit erledigte.

Es war nicht einfach gewesen, eine Aussprache mit seinen Eltern zu erwirken, vor allem nicht, nachdem Ron mit Hermine und Harry verschwunden war, um irgendwelche obskuren Artefakte zu finden. Der Weasley-Clan war in Aufruhr gewesen über den Verbleib des jüngsten Sohnes und die Wiederkehr des „Verräters" kam zu einer denkbar ungünstigen Zeit.

Dennoch hatte Percy es versuchen müssen – und geschafft.

Seine Eltern hatten seine vielen Entschuldigungen angenommen und ihn in das elterliche Heim zurück geholt. Seine Geschwister betrachteten und behandelten ihn mit Vorsicht und Misstrauen, aber nicht mehr mit der offenen Feindlichkeit wie vorher.

Es war ihm klar gewesen, dass es kein Kinderspiel werden würde, aber er hatte wenigstens gehofft, dass ein Teil der Einsamkeit und dieses tiefen, miserablen Gefühls, dass ihn beseelte, entschwinden würde.

Nichts Dergleichen war eingetreten.

Die Mahlzeiten mit seiner Familie wurden immer mehr zu einer Qual für ihn und jedes Gespräch tat ihm fast körperlich weh. Er war stiller geworden in den letzten Monaten, nicht nur wegen dem immer schlimmer werdenden Krieg, sondern auch, weil er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, zu reden.

Die anderen bemerkten es nicht – warum sollten sie auch? Mit täglichen Berichten von Angriffen, zerstörten Siedlungen, getöteten Menschen und Zauberwesen – warum sollten sie da ihren fehlgeleiteten Sohn, ihr schwarzes Schaf, beachten und bemuttern? Schließlich war ein anderer ihrer Söhne – der mutige, heroischste von ihnen – im Alleingang dort draußen und versuchte, einen übermächtigen Feind zu schlagen.

Nein, Percy verdiente bei diesen Umständen keinerlei Beachtung. Vor allem nicht Percy, der Verräter, der Schleimer, der Nichtsnutz.

Und deswegen saß er an diesem Abend auf diesem Ast, einem Relikt seiner frühen Kindheit, und starrte wie einst in die Landschaft. Um zu sinnieren, um still seinen Kummer zu versorgen, um Distanz zwischen sich und die restlichen Weasleys zu bringen. Um nicht kommunizieren zu müssen, den Kommunikation war Folter. Kommunikation bedeutete, sich auf ein anderes Wesen einzustellen, es zu untersuchen, es zu verstehen. Erneut den Ekel in den Augen eines anderen zu sehen, der auf Percy gerichtet war, und den er inzwischen mehr als tausendfach für sich selbst empfand. Selbst Spiegel, Glasflächen, alles, worin er sich sehen oder erkennen konnte, dass er ein menschliches, lebendiges Wesen war, mied er. Damit er nicht damit konfrontiert wurde, dass er existierte und ein großer, wandelnder Haufen von vergeudeter Lebensmasse war.

Eine Bewegung am Rande seines Sichtfeldes riss ihn aus seinen selbst zerstörerischen Gedanken.

Schwarze Schatten huschten an den Büschen entlang, die neben der Straße standen.

Percy blinzelte. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass zu so später Stunde noch jemand unterwegs war. Spielten seine müden Augen ihm einen Streich?

Ein genauerer Blick verriet ihm: Nein, das taten sie nicht. Eine Gruppe von Leuten in schwarzen Roben und mit weißen Masken begann damit, dass Haus zu umstellen.

Todesser, fuhr es ihm wie ein Blitz durch den Kopf. Dass mussten Todesser sein – die den Fuchsbau angreifen wollten!

Percys Gedanken und Geist wurden aus ihrer Lethargie gerissen und begannen, sich in Windeseile zu bewegen. Er war nie dumm gewesen, nur einfältig und zu sehr auf Zugehörigkeit bedacht. Was ihn auch dumm machte, aber auf eine andere Weise.

Schnell hatte er die Männer gezählt, sie anhand ihrer Zauberstäbe oder anderer mitgeführten Utensilien in die Kategorien Angreifer, Verteidiger, Heiler und Unterstützer eingeteilt und kalkuliert, wann sie mit dem Angriff beginnen würden.

Nach seinen Schätzungen würden es wohl keine zehn, fünfzehn Minuten sein. Fünf von ihnen – die augenscheinlichen Anführer – hatten sich versammelt und beratschlagten sich. Wahrscheinlich sprachen sie darüber, wie sie die Schutzzauber deaktivieren sollten.

Wenn Percy handeln wollte, musste er es schnell tun.

Seinen Zauberstab hatte er bei sich. Früher, als er noch Verlangen danach hatte, etwas zu lernen, hatte er viele Bücher gelesen, Lehrbücher. Aus den Tiefen seines Gedächtnisses kramte er eine Reihe von Unsichtbarkeitszauber hervor und entschied sich dann für einen besonders starken, aber kurzzeitig wirkenden.

Nachdem er die Inkanation gemurmelt und sich vom Ast herab geschwungen hatte, hechtete er aufs Haus zu und umrundete es, um außerhalb des Sichtfeldes der langsam weiter ausschwärmenden Todesser ungesehen ins Haus zu gelangen.

Bald würden sie das Haus vollkommen umstellt haben.

Den Zauber auflösend eilte Percy ins Wohnzimmer. Der Großteil des Weasley-Clans, mit der Ausnahme von Charlie, der oben sein musste, war hier versammelt.

Seine Mutter war in einem angeregten Gespräch mit Fleur und Ginny vertieft und sein Vater unterhielt sich mit Bill und den Zwillingen.

Percy holte tief Luft, um eine Warnung zu rufen, doch sie erstickte im Keim, als sein Vater aufsah, ihn erkannte und das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erstarb.

Die Zwillinge drehten leicht ihren Kopf und starrten Percy finster an, während Molly auf der anderen Seite des Raumes eine düstere Miene zog.

Es war, als wenn er ein Luftballon wäre, aus dem plötzlich die Luft gelassen worden war. Mit einem Male war die gesamte Aufregung, die Energie, die Besorgnis verschwunden.

Die Blicke der Familie wanderten zurück und die Gespräche wurden wieder aufgenommen.

Percy hätte Lachen können, hysterisch lachen, wenn er die Energie dazu gefunden hätte. Doch so tat er nicht viel mehr als verloren im Türrahmen zu stehen und die Szene vor sich zu betrachten.

Sie waren eine so nette, freundliche, tolerante, aufgeschlossene, _verdammt perfekte_ Familie. Niemand erzeugte ein so familiäres Gefühl wie die Weasleys. Und niemand konnte besser Familienzwist überspielen und anderen Leuten etwas vormachen als sie.

Percy hätte kotzen können.

Ihm wurde schwindlig, er musste sich am Türpfosten anlehnen.

Die Weasleys. Allein im Namen waren schon zu viele „Iiih!"-Laute, als dass aus der Familie irgendetwas werden konnte. Probleme wurden nicht wirklich besprochen, sie wurden ignoriert, bis sie verschwanden oder eskalierten. Mit einer Eskalation konnte man umgehen, man schränkte den Schaden ein und ging aggressiv gegen die Störungsursache vor. Aber präventiv damit umgehen? Nein, wieso denn?

Das war die Stelle, an der Percy damals eingegriffen und den Ablauf des Weasley Lebens verändert hatte. Er war ignoriert worden, aber anstatt nur zu eskalieren oder zu verschwinden hatte er beides gemacht. Zuerst war er in die Luft gegangen, dann war er aus ihrem Leben entschwunden, nur um ihnen sporadisch wieder in den Arsch zu beißen.

Kein Wunder, dass seine Eltern und Geschwister so wütend über ihn waren. Er verstand es plötzlich, glasklar: Einem Etwas wie ihm waren sie noch nicht begegnet. Sie hatten schon vorher, bevor er die Familie verlassen hatte, nicht mit ihm umgehen können. Nach seinem Abschied konnten sie es erst recht nicht.

Sie waren verunsichert. Er reagierte nicht, wie ein Weasley reagieren sollte.

Er war eine Unbekannte Variabel, und einen Lösungswert schien es für ihn nicht zu geben.

Diese Erkenntnis erdrückte ihn fast. Einerseits bedeutete sie, dass er wirklich war, wie er es gedacht hatte: Anders, abnormal. Aber sie bedeutete auch, dass er nicht die alleinige Schuld trug.

Seine Familie war mit schuld. Sie hätten versuchen können, ihn zu verstehen. Oder zumindest einmal weiter nachzuhaken, anstatt die Ignorier-Routine zu beginnen.

Die Erkenntnis ließ ihn mit mehr Energie zurück, wütender Energie. Wut auf sich selbst und seine Familie. Wut auf die Welt. Wut, weil er einfach nichts besseres wusste, jetzt, wo er sich selbst in diese aussichtslose Lage gebracht hatte.

Aussichtslose Lage. Die Todesser waren noch vorm Haus!

Erneut öffnete er seinen Mund, aber ein Blick durchs Wohnzimmer verriet ihm, dass er sowieso von niemandem beachtet wurde und das, zusammen mit der Wut, ließ ihn den Mund wieder schließen. Stattdessen eilte er hinauf in sein Zimmer und packte seine wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammen. Seine Robe wanderte mit dem Rest in seinen Rucksack und während er ihn über die Schulter schwang, blickte er aus seinem Fenster.

Er konnte die zusammen gekauerten Anführer der Todesser von dort aus gut sehen und innerlich erhöhte er seine Schützung der Angriffszeit. Diese Schutzzauber mussten komplizierter sein, als er angenommen hatte.

Bepackt lief er leise die Treppen wieder hinunter. Normalerweise bemerkte ihn sowieso keiner, aber es konnte nicht falsch sein, sich um Verschwiegenheit zu bemühen. Als er am Wohnzimmer vorbeikam, stoppte er.

Seine Familie war zusammen gerückt und auch Charlie saß jetzt bei ihnen. Fleur und Ginny lachten über etwas, während Molly die Zwillinge ausschimpfte. Arthur saß mit einem seligen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen da und alles in allem sahen sie aus wie eine glückliche, friedliche Familie.

Der Gedanke an die Todesser war ein starker Kontrast zu diesem Bild und Percys Wut verlor langsam ihr Feuer und wurde zu einer kalten Antriebskraft.

Erneut wurde sein scharfer Verstand wach.

Der Anker für die Schutzzauber war ein Edelstein, den McGonagall und zwei andere Leute gebracht hatten. Der Edelstein musste in einer speziellen Fassung bleiben und sollte er entfernt werden, brachen die Schutzzauber binnen sieben Minuten zusammen.

Der Stein befand sich in der Küche, neben ihrer Uhr, ein sanft violett leuchtender Amethyst, der auf einem goldenem Sockel ruhte und von kleinen, magischen Strängen durchdrungen waren. Einige Sekunden lang starrte Percy ihn an, bevor er seine Augen schloss, kaum merklich seufzte und ihn aus der Fassung heraus hob.

Es erklang kein Alarm oder sonstiges Warnzeichen. Einzig und allein das Verschwinden der Schutzzauber in sieben Minuten würde seine Familie alarmieren, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Percys Blick fiel auf die Familienuhr, mit ihren neun Zeigern. Sein Augenmerk fiel auf seinen Zeiger. _Lebensgefahr_

Ja, das mochte wohl stimmen, dachte Percy in sich hinein und hob seinen Zauberstab. Einen kurzen Zauber später lockerte der Zeiger sich aus seiner Fassung und fiel nach unten. Percy fing ihn auf und legte ihn auf die Mitte des Küchentisches. Kurz strich er sanft über das Metall, bevor seine Finger sich an ihm festkrallten und er mit seinem Zauberstab einen heißen Strahl erzeugte und seinen Namen durchstrich.

Als das geschehen war, bewegte er sich wieder auf die Hintertür zu. Ein letztes Mal blickte er sich um und lauschte auf die Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Auf Wiedersehen.", murmelte er leise und schwang seinen Zauberstab erneut, um sich wieder unsichtbar zu zaubern. Mit dem Rucksack auf seiner Schulter und dem Amethyst in der Hand marschierte er auf die Todesser-Anführer zu. Keiner der linksherum wachestehenden Todesser machte Anstalten, ihn aufzuhalten und niemand schien ihn zu bemerken.

Während der wenigen Schritte entbrannte ein innerer Kampf in ihm.

Was tat er hier?! Sollte er nicht lieber wieder zurück gehen, den Amethyst zurück in den Sockel stecken, solange es noch ging, und Hilfe rufen? Warum sollte er den Todessern helfen? Auch wenn er sich miserabel fühlte bei seiner Familie, so waren die Todesser doch nicht besser.

Oder war das eine absolut kindische Trotzreaktion und machte er hier gerade den größten Fehler seines Lebens?

„Percy!", schallte es da plötzlich aus dem Haus und einige der Todesser zuckten. „Percy, wenn du nicht gleich runter kommst, kriegst du nichts zum Abendessen und denk ja nicht, für dich mach ich später etwas extra!"

Percy stoppte, kaum zehn Fuß von den Anführern entfernt und schloss noch einmal seine Augen. Der Unsichtbarkeitszauber zerrte an seiner Magie und seine kalte Wut zerrte an seiner Seele. Für einige Sekunden verfiel er in den Tagtraum, was passiert wäre, wenn er Ron gewesen wer. Oder an Rons Stelle. Wäre das nicht garantiert besser gewesen als das?

Aber der Tagtraum zerfiel und er wurde sich schmerzlicher denn je wieder der Wirklichkeit bewusst.

Schleppenden Schrittes ging er die letzten Schritte und erkannte Lucius Malfoy unter einer der Masken. Das silbrig-blonde Haar, zusammen mit den eisblauen Augen waren unverkennbare Markenzeichen und die seidene Stimme des Mannes untermauerte seine Vermutung nur.

„… wenn wir den Anti-Apparationszauber zuerst ausschalten, können sie ebenfalls verschwinden, dass ist taktisch unklug."

„Aber wenn wir ihn doch ausschalten, können wir die restlichen Zauber leichter umgehen!", warf eine zweite Stimme ein.

Percy löste den Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf und war plötzlich von aufgeschreckten Todessern umstellt.

„Wo kommt der Weasley her?!", donnerte auch schon Malfoy, auch wenn seine Stimme moderat gehalten war, um die im Haus befindlichen Weasleys nicht zu erschrecken. „Ihr solltet doch Wache stehen, verdammt. Was für Witzfiguren seit ihr eigentlich?"

„Mr. Malfoy." Percy Stimme war erstaunlich ruhig und gleichgültig, selbst er wunderte sich über die Gelassenheit, die über ihn kam.

Malfoy stoppte seine Tirade und sah den Rothaarigen fragend an.

„Das ist für sie." Percy warf ihm den Amethysten zu, welchen er fing. Verdattert starrte der Blonde auf den Edelstein und unter den Todessern brach Gemurmel aus.

„Was soll das heißen?"

Percy neigte leicht seinen Kopf, als er gedanklich die Zeit überschlug, die er bis hier gebraucht hatte. „Das ist der Anker-Stein der Schutzzauber. Sie werden in ungefähr… drei Minuten fallen. Ich schlage Ihnen vor, dass Sie Ihre Truppen bis dahin in strategisch wichtige Positionen bringen und das Haus mittels Unsichtbarkeitszauber infiltrieren, um eine Flucht durch Flohpulver zu verhindern. Drei Minuten sollten ausreichend sein, um jede Flucht auszuschließen."

Das Gemurmel der schwarzen Roben stieg an.

Lucius Malfoy war komplett verwirrt.

„Was- Du _hilfst_ uns?!"

„Bitte behandeln Sie Ginny mit Gnade. Sie ist die einzige von ihnen, die man halbwegs aushalten kann. Ronald werden Sie übrigens nicht finden, falls Sie das nicht bereits wissen. Wo er sich aufhalten könnte, kann ich Ihnen allerdings nicht sagen."

Nachdenklich fügte er hinzu: „Übrigens sollten Sie Ihren Leuten bessere Versteck-Fähigkeiten beibringen. Ich habe Sie bereits gesehen, als Sie hier ankamen und obwohl ich nur einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber der Licht-Klasse benutzt habe, konnte ich trotzdem zurück ins Haus und wieder hierher. Observation sollten Sie auch trainieren, ich saß nämlich dort drüben im Baum, als Sie hier erschienen und Sie haben mich nicht bemerkt.

Und falls Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen – wenn meine Familie gleich die Küche betritt, wird sie feststellen, dass der Anker-Stein fehlt und sie werden nicht lange brauchen, um zu wissen, wer ihn entwendet hat. Ich möchte nicht mehr hier sein, wenn das eintritt."

Nach einem Abschiedsgruß entfernte Percy sich von den geschockten Todessern und lief gemächlich die Straße hinunter. Als er schon ein gutes Stück entfernt war, hörte er das Rufen mehrerer Männer und das hohe, schrille Schreien einer Frau.

Was ihm aber durch Mark und Bein fuhr und ihn nie wieder verlassen würde, war die schmerzerfüllte Stimme seines Vaters, die durch die nächtliche Landschaft hallte.

„PERCY!"

Vielleicht hätte er geweint, gezuckt oder inne gehalten, wenn er dazu fähig gewesen wäre. Aber in ihm herrschte nur noch eine befriedigte Leere, die den Platz der Einsamkeit und der inneren Schmerzen eingenommen hatte.

Und diese Leere war vielleicht nicht gut, aber um Längen besser als die Schmerzen.


	2. Zwei Lösungen e quadratischen Gleichung

**Die zwei Lösungen einer quadratischen Gleichung**

Seine Familie hatte den Überraschungsangriff der Todesser überlebt. Relativ unbeschadet, sogar. Wie sich im Nachhinein herausstellte, hatte Malfoy mit seinen Truppen nur Hinweise über den Verbleib Ronalds gesucht und gar keinen richtigen Schaden anrichten wollen.

Alles, was stattgefunden hatte, war ein wenig Folter und Freiheitsberaubung gewesen. Dabei noch nicht einmal schlimme Folter. Kleine Verbrennungen auf den Händen, einige Schnitte, die Androhung einiger Imperio Zauber, welche die Zwillinge dazu gebracht hätten, ihre Geschwister zu verletzten. Mehr hatte Malfoy nicht gebraucht, um Arthur Weasley klein zu kriegen.

Percy nahm stark an, dass die Drohung am effektivsten gewesen war. Sein Vater war schon immer besorgt um seine Familie gewesen. Mit der Ausnahme des missratenen Sohnes, natürlich.

Der Brillenträger seufzte und hob die Kaffeetasse an seinen Mund. Momentan saß er in einem kleinen Cafe in Deutschland und beobachtete die am Fenster vorbei laufenden Menschen.

Großbritannien war nicht mehr sicher für ihn gewesen, nachdem sein Vater dem Orden von seinem ‚schändlichen, endgültigem Verrat' berichtet hatte. Er war in ihren Augen genauso sehr ein Verbrecher und Terrorist wie Voldemorts Truppen. Vielleicht war das sogar wahr, auf einer gewissen Ebene, aber Percy fühlte sich nicht wie ein Todesser. Er fühlte sich überhaupt nicht großartig wie irgendetwas oder irgendwer. Er war einfach ein ausgestoßener Zauberer mit zu viel Wissen und zu wenig Verständnis für das Leben mit seinen Mitmenschen. Oh, vielleicht war er moralisch gesehen kein Tugendbold, aber aufgrund seines bisherigen Lebens war er zu der Einsicht gelangt, dass es unheimlich langweilig, unbefriedigend und sinnlos war, moralisch perfekt sein zu wollen.

Percy wandte seine Gedanken anderen Problemen zu. Sein Geldvorrat war so gut wie aufgebraucht und wenn er nicht bald an mehr Geld kam, würde er ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bekommen. Er musste sich also um einen Job oder etwas in der Richtung bemühen.

Die deutsche Sprache war kein Problem für ihn. Im Laufe seines Lebens hatte er mehrere Sprachen erlernt, es war so eine Art kleines Hobby von ihm gewesen. Falls er je in Deutschlang gefunden werden sollte, würde es für ihn ein leichtes sein, weiter bis nach Russland zu fliehen. Sein Russisch war ebenso gut wie sein Französisch oder sein Deutsch und wenn es hart auf hart kam, würde er immer noch in China untertauchen können. Sein Chinesisch war bei weitem nicht so gut, aber wenn er eins konnte, dann war das Lernen. Und die Not war immer noch der beste Lehrmeister.

Doch was für eine Arbeit sollte er finden? Was für eine Arbeit konnte er finden?

Seine bisherige Berufserfahrung war lediglich das britische Ministerium und dieses konnte er nicht gerade um ein gutes Führungszeugnis bitten, nachdem er ein Krimineller geworden war. Überhaupt hatte er nicht gerade viele Beweismittel seiner Fähigkeiten mit sich genommen, als er seine Familie und sein Land Hals über Kopf verlassen hatte.

Aber Zaubererjobs waren sowieso so gut wie ausgeschlossen.

Fürs erste, war es besser, wenn er die Gesellschaft anderer Zauberer mied. Das bedeutete Muggelkleidung, Muggelstädte und Anpassung an die Muggeltechnik.

Fernseher, Computer und Alarmanlagen waren interessante Dinge. Inzwischen konnte er die Faszination seines Vaters mit diesen Dingen verstehen. Dank seiner Neugierde und schnellen Auffassungsgabe, hatte er nur wenig Zeit gebraucht, um sich in dieser neuen Welt zurecht zu finden.

Seine jetzige Absteige lag in einem etwas heruntergekommenerem Teil der Stadt, der sowohl von einigen Zauberern als auch von Muggeln bewohnt wurde. Es war zwar erst früher Abend im Spätsommer, aber dennoch begegnete ihm auf seinem Weg zu seinem temporären Zuhause keine Menschenseele. Deshalb vernahm er den erstickten Schrei und die Geräusche eines Kampfes auch umso deutlicher.

Der Rothaarige stoppte und lauschte. Die Geräusche kamen aus einer engen Gasse nicht weit von ihm. Er lauschte weiter, während die Kampfgeräusche langsam weniger wurden und schließlich ganz aufhörten. In seinem Inneren fand ein Kampf statt. Sollte er sich die Ursache für diese Geräusche anschauen oder nicht? Er fühlte sich nicht wirklich verpflichtet, jedem Menschen in Not zu helfen, andererseits war ihm langweilig und er brauchte eh irgendetwas zu tun. Schlussendlich entschied er sich dazu, diesen Geräuschen auf den Grund zu gehen.

Vorsichtig schritt er die Gasse entlang. Sein Zauberstab war in seiner Jackentasche, die er bereits geöffnet hatte. Seine eine Hand war fest um den Zauberstab geschlossen und er war bereit, beim ersten Anzeichen von Gefahr den Stab zu zücken und los zu zaubern. Da er illegal nach Deutschland eingereist war und die Zaubererkontrollen umgangen hatte - Wissen über rechtliche Vorgänge konnte doch hilfreich sein - hatte die deutsche Regierung auch keine Detektorzauber auf ihm oder seinem Stab liegen. Den britischen hatte er bereits gebrochen. Niemand würde ihn so schnell finden, selbst wenn er Magie anwandte.

Die Gasse machte einen Schlenker und Percy lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Was er sah, ließ ihn augenblicklich totenstill und bis aufs Äußerste angespannt werden.

Was da stattfand, war kein normaler Kampf. Das schwarzgekleidete Wesen in der Mitte der Gasse war sofort als Dementor erkennbar. Um es herum standen zwei angeschlagene, aus mehreren Wunden blutende Zauberer, die das Wesen mit heftigen Zaubern attackierten. Diese zeigten natürlich wenig Wirkung gegen einen Dementor, und wie Percy schnell erkannte würde ein Patronum in diesem Falle sinnlos sein: Der Dementor trug ein Schutzamulett gegen diesen Zauber.

Kaum jemand würde einem Dementor so etwas geben, die Wesen würden dadurch zu stark werden und waren so gut wie gar nicht kontrollierbar. Trotzdem musste es der Mann, der an eine Hauswand gelehnt hinter dem Dementor saß, das gemacht haben.

Das magische Wesen schien ihn augenscheinlich zu schützen und schleuderte die Angreifer immer wieder von seinem… Herren weg. Der Zauberer selbst hatte kurzes, schwarzes Haar und blutete aus einer Bauchwunde.

Percy erkannte keinen der drei Zauberer, aber die beiden Angreifer unterhielten sich auf Englisch und so vermutete er, dass Voldemorts Krieg sich anscheinend langsam ausbreitete. Jetzt blieb nur noch die Frage, welcher dieser Typen von welcher Seite war.

Der Zauberer mit der Bauchwunde hob müde seinen Kopf und beantwortete diese Frage. Wenn es eine Person gab, die Percy immer und überall erkennen würde, dann war es Marcus Flint, ehemaliger Slytherin und jetziger Todesser. Dementsprechend mussten die beiden anderen entweder Auroren, Unaussprechliche oder Ordensmitglieder sein. Aber warum trugen sie alle Muggelkleidung?

„Verdammt, wie kommen wir an dem Ding vorbei?"; rief einer der beiden Angreifer, während der andere eine Pause vom Kampf nahm. Der Dementor setzte Körperkraft und einige der wenigen Zauber ein, über die diese Wesen verfügten, versuchte aber nicht einmal, die beiden zu küssen. Percy merkte sich diese Ungewöhnlichkeit für später.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?! Wir müssen es nur ablenken, bis wir dem Kerl seine gerechte Strafe geben können. Das Buch können wir danach ins Hauptquartier bringen."

Es waren Mitglieder des Ordens. Unaussprechliche oder Auroren würden niemals von einem Hauptquartier reden. Wahrscheinlich waren sie auf einer Mission hier und Flint ihr Ziel, beziehungsweise das Buch, von dem sie sprachen.

Wieder einmal stand Percy einer wichtigen Entscheidung gegenüber. Niemand hatte ihn gesehen, er konnte sich also jederzeit umdrehen und es würde nicht einmal auffallen, dass er hier in Stuttgart war. Genauso gut konnte er in den Kampf dort eingreifen. Er hatte den Vorteil eines Überraschungsangriffes und er war nicht angeschlagen, wie die Zauberer vor ihm. Er konnte den Ordensmitgliedern helfen, oder aber Flint.

Aber selbst wenn er den Ordensmitgliedern half, würden sie ihn entweder töten oder gefangen nehmen für das, was er seiner Familie ‚angetan' hatte. Für ihn würde es keine Rettung geben, auch wenn er sie rettete.

Wollte er jedoch tatsächlich Marcus Flint helfen und somit indirekt auch Voldemort? Das war ein Todesser. Aber das war Lucius Malfoy auch gewesen, wenn nicht sogar noch ein schlimmerer als Flint. Malfoy war die rechte Hand des dunklen Lords, Flint nur ein Laufbursche. Das wäre also nicht die schlimmste von Percys Taten.

Mit einem kalten Grinsen wurde Percy klar, dass er sich unterbewusst bereits entschieden hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sich sogar schon damals, in der Nacht des Angriffs entschieden und es nur nicht wahrhaben wollen.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und durchsuchte seine geistige Bibliothek nach einigen passenden Zaubern. Nicht nur, um die Ordensmitglieder auszuschalten, sondern auch, um Marcus heilen zu können. Die Bauchwunde konnte nicht zu ernst sein, sonst wäre der Zauberer schon tot, aber Bauchwunden waren an sich immer schlimm.

Kalte Logik kalkulierte die bestmögliche Vorgehensweise und innerhalb von weniger als einer Minute war der Plan gefasst.

Der erste Angreifer flog durch die Lüfte und landete mit einem schrillen Schrei einige Meter entfernt an einer Hauswand. Der zweite Angreifer wirbelte entsetzt in Percys Richtung herum und riss die Augen auf vor Schock, doch bevor er etwas tun konnte, flog auch er durch die Luft und gesellte sich zu seinem Partner.

Als nächstes feuerte Percy Schneide- und Feuerzauber in schneller, abwechselnder Folge. Die Schneidezauber gingen wie Butter durch die nicht-magische Muggelkleidung der Ordensmitglieder und die Feuerzauber sorgten dafür, dass sie mehr mit Deckung suchen als mit Konterattacken beschäftigt waren. Nach nur wenigen Minuten waren die beiden Zauberer in die Enge getrieben und einige weitere ‚Expelliamus' Zauber ließen sie ohnmächtig danieder sinken.

Zufrieden widmete Percy sich dem Dementor und Marcus Flint. Der Slytherin war scheinbar ins Delirium oder einen ähnlichen Zustand gesunken. In seinen Augen schien kaum noch Verstand zu sein und er erkannte scheinbar nichts um sich herum. Der Dementor hatte Stellung vor ihm bezogen und musterte Percy schweigend.

„Ich will ihm helfen. Ihn heilen." Der Rothaarige gab sich Mühe, möglichst nicht aggressiv oder bedrohlich zu wirken und nach einer kleinen Bedenkzeit trat der Dementor beiseite. Schnell hastete der verstoßene Weasley an die Seite des Todesser und führte einige Heilzauber durch. Es war nicht genug, um den Slytherin komplett zu heilen, aber genug, um ihn aus seinem lebensgefährlichem Zustand herauszubringen.

Flints Augen flackerten kurz mit Verstehen, bevor sie zufielen und der Slytherin in einen Heilschlaf verfiel.

Fragend sah Percy den Dementor neben ihm an. „Er braucht medizinische Hilfe. Wo können wir hin?" Das Wesen deutete auf ein Sigel aus Silber und Smaragden, welches Flint bei sich trug. Percy hob es auf und untersuchte es kurz auf Magie.

„Ein Portschlüssel? Wie aktiviert man ihn?"

Der Dementor kniete sich neben Percy und deutete ihm an, sich an Marcus festzuhalten. Kurz darauf legte das Wesen eine Hand auf das noch in Percys Händen ruhende Sigel.

Der letzte klare Gedanke Percys, bevor sie ihre interkontinentale Reise antraten, war der, dass der Dementor ihn komischerweise nicht angegriffen oder verletzt hatte. Ja, der Rothaarige hatte die normalen Effekte der Nähe zu einem Dementor nicht einmal gespürt.

* * *

Percy hatte noch nie in seinem Leben die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit so vieler Leute auf sich ruhen gehabt, erst recht nicht verbunden mit einer allumfassenden Stille wie jene, welche entstand, als er mit dem Dementor und Marcus mitten in Voldemorts Thronsaal auftauchte. 

Gemächlich richtete der Rothaarige sich von seiner knienden Position wieder auf und strich den Straßenschmutz der Stuttgarter Straße von seiner Hose. Während er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare fuhr und seine Brille zurecht rückte, blickte er Voldemort, der sich von seinem Thron erhoben hatte, direkt an.

„Ich habe da in Deutschland etwas gefunden, was Euch gehört, Lordschaft. Ich dachte, Ihr wollt es vielleicht zurück haben." Percy wies auf den immer noch ohnmächtigen Marcus. „Bauchwunde und kleinere Schnitte, wahrscheinlich noch innere Blutungen und möglicherweise eine Gehirnerschütterung. Ich habe bereits einige Heilzauber benutzt, aber die haben nur dafür gesorgt, dass er einigermaßen stabil bleibt."

Mit einem wortlosen Wink des dunklen Lords sprangen zwei Todesser vorwärts und versorgten den Gefallenen. Lucius Malfoy, der an Voldemorts rechter Seite stand, runzelte seine Stirn und blickte den Weasley eindringlich an. Voldemort selbst schien nicht so wirklich zu wissen, was er von dem Erscheinen des Rothaarigen halten sollte.

Percy seufzte. „Wenn Ihr nicht mit mir reden wollt, Lordschaft, würde ich gerne wieder gehen können." Der Weasley machte sich keine Illusionen. Er würde Voldemorts Festung niemals verlassen können, wenn der dunkle Lord nicht sein Jawort dazu gab. „Die Ordensmitglieder, die Flint angegriffen haben leben noch und ich muss meine Sachen retten, bevor sie mein Versteck finden."

„Sie leben noch?" Es war das erste, was der dunkle Lord gesagt hatte. Irgendwie machte seine Stimme die ganze Situation… realer, greifbarer. Percy erlaubte sich einen Moment, um seine Umgebung genauer zu untersuchen. Eine große Halle, ein Saal, gefüllt mit verschiedenen Rüstungen an den Wänden, grünem Teppich und Dekor und natürlich dem übergroßen Thron am Ende des Saales. Voldemorts Mal war als Banner hinter dem Thron aufgehängt und der Saal voller Todesser und anderer Wesen. Erst jetzt erkannte Percy, dass er wohl diplomatische Verhandlungen unterbrochen hatte, als er aufgetaucht war: Eine Gruppe von offensichtlich interessiert und neugierig schauenden Werkatzen musterte das Schauspiel und ihn.

Der dunkle Lord war flankiert von Malfoy und Snape, wobei der ehemalige Professor seinen ewig mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Das Aussehen Voldemorts war anders, als der Rothaarige es erwartet hatte. Statt einem Schlangen-Mensch Hybriden sah er aus wie ein normaler Mann mittleren Alters, der sich im Laufe der Jahre noch gut gehalten hatte. So wie es aussah, hatte der dunkle Lord irgendwie seine menschliche Gestalt wieder erlangt.

„Ja, sie leben noch. Meine erste Priorität war ehrlich gesagt eine erfolgreiche Flucht, Lordschaft." Percy erlaubte sich ein sardonisches Lächeln.

Voldemort musterte ihn einige Sekunden lang und vollführte dann eine Bewegung mit seiner Hand. „Nott, stell sicher, dass für unseren Gast ein Zimmer bereit gemacht wird und begleite ihn, wenn er seine Habseligkeiten abholt." An Percy gewand fügte er hinzu: „Wir haben viel zu bereden, Weasley."

* * *

Die Rückreise nach Deutschland und das Einsammeln von Percys wenigen Habseligkeiten ging schnell. Schon wenige Minuten, nachdem er Voldemorts Festung verlassen hatte, war er wieder zurück und wurde auf sein Zimmer gebracht. 

Es war ein kleiner, aber gut ausgestatteter Raum. Das Farbschema war, natürlich, Grün und Silber, aber das störte ihn kaum. Viel mehr freute er sich über das seidenweiche, wunderbare Bett und die edlen Möbel. An der Einrichtung seines Wohnsitzes sparte der dunkle Lord scheinbar nicht.

Percy schmiss seinen Rucksack, sein einziges Gepäckstück, aufs Bett und riskierte einen Blick aus dem großen Fenster, dass sein Zimmer erhellte. Er schien einen Raum mit Blick auf den Garten erwischt zu haben, wenn die Blumenbeete und der ruhig daliegende Teich tatsächlich echt und nicht nur eine auf das Fenster gezauberte Illusion waren. Hinter dem Garten, in weiter Ferne, konnte er die Anfänge eines dunklen Waldes erkennen und fragte sich innerlich, in welchem Teil Großbritanniens sie waren.

„Eine schöne Aussicht, nicht wahr?"

Die seidene, aber gefährliche Stimme ließ Percys Kopf herum wirbeln. Voldemort, der dunkle Lord und gefährlichste Zauberer seiner Zeit stand nur wenige Schritte hinter ihm. Die Tür zum Zimmer war geschlossen und so nahm der Rothaarige an, dass der dunkle Lord leise eingetreten war, während er die Landschaft angestarrt hatte.

„Verzeiht die Frage, aber wo sind wir, Lordschaft?"

Zwei rote Augen musterten ihn amüsiert, bevor sie hinaus auf den Wald blickten. „Das hier ist Schloss Slytherin. Das wahre Schloss Slytherin."

Percys Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Darüber hatte er etwas gelesen, eine Diskussion von Gelehrten, darüber, ob und wo das wahre Schloss des Hausgründers sein sollte… was war noch mal die am weitesten verbreitete These…?

„Dann… sind wir im verbotenen Wald?!" Etwas geschockt über diese Erklärung vergaß Percy, einen Titel zu benutzen.

Voldemort lächelte kalt. „Ja, tatsächlich. So nah dran an Hogwarts und doch so gut versteckt." Einige Augenblicke vergingen, in denen Voldemort aus dem Fenster und Percy den dunklen Lord anstarrte. Bis schließlich besagter Lord sein Augenmerk auf den Rothaarigen wandte. Dieser blickte nach nur wenigen Sekunden zu Boden.

„Ich habe mich über dich informiert, Percival, nachdem du meinem lieben Lucius freundlicherweise geholfen hast." Voldemort trat weg vom Fenster und setzte sich auf einen der drei im Zimmer befindlichen Holzstühle. Mit einer Hand lud er Percy ein, ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen. Nach reiflicher Überlegung kam der Rothaarige der Bitte des dunklen Lords nach.

„Da gab es einige sehr interessante Dinge zu entdecken."

Percy blinzelte. „Tatsächlich?" Es war herausgerutscht, bevor er sich aufhalten konnte. Schnell duckte Percy seinen Kopf und verhinderte, dass er rot wurde. „Ich meine, verzeiht, Lordschaft. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es irgendetwas über mich zu wissen gäbe…"

„Und warum nicht, Percival? Erst einmal wären da deine Schulnoten… gut, sehr gut sogar. Selbst Severus hat dein Können bestätigt, wenn auch mürrisch. Dann ist da deine Akte im Ministerium… über jeden Angestellten gibt es so eine, wie du sicherlich weißt. Percy Weasley, ein fleißiger, eifriger, pünktlicher wenn auch etwas zu genauer Angestellter." Ein dunkles Lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen des Lords. „Das Ministerium hätte sich um dich gerissen, wenn du dich nicht hinter der Maske des naiven, gesetzeshörigen Pedanten versteckt hättest, Percival."

Percy sah verwirrt auf und der dunkle Lord fuhr fort. „Die ganzen Extrakurse, der Abendunterricht… Du beherrschst neun Sprachen, davon sieben fließend. Das alleine hätte dir einen Platz in der Abteilung für Auswärtiges sichern sollen. Deine rechtlichen Lehrgänge… Lucius war sehr überrascht, als er erfuhr, dass du als Anwalt, Buchhalter oder Rechtsberater hättest arbeiten können. Von deinen Prüfungsergebnissen her müsstest du einen sehr guten abgeben. Die Bücher in deiner Wohnung, die du zurücklassen musstest. Eine sehr eindrucksvolle Sammlung. Und wer weiß, was du dir selbst noch alles beigebracht hast?"

Percy hatte inzwischen aufgegeben, nicht rot werden zu wollen. Mit hochrotem Kopf und pochendem herzen sah er zu Boden.

All das hatte er nur getan, um Anerkennung zu bekommen. Von seinen Freunden, von seiner Familie. Er hatte sie nie bekommen, nicht einmal von den Personen, die ihn bei seinen Prüfungen und im Unterricht erlebt hatten. Sie mussten ihm die guten Noten und Zeugnisse geben, die Vermerke über seine Leistungsfähigkeit, seine Talente. Aber keiner von ihnen hatte ihn gelobt, ihn respektiert.

Voldemort war der erste, der seine Talente wertschätzte.

„Ich möchte dir etwas vorschlagen, Percival."

Der Rothaarige hob seinen Kopf und blickte in die fesselnden, roten Augen.

„Zur Zeit habe ich besonderes Interesse an einem Klan von chinesischen Vampiren. Lucius führt die Verhandlungen mit ihnen und er ist ein sehr guter Diplomat, aber er könnte einen Berater gebrauchen. Jemand, der die Sprache des Landes beherrscht und sich über das Rechts- und Verhaltenssystem der Vampire informiert hat." Ein charmantes Lächeln. „Ich hätte gerne, dass du Lucius unterstützt."

Percy musste nicht lange überlegen. „Wo kann ich Informationen über die Vampire einholen?" Er hatte sowieso schon immer mal nach China gewollt.

* * *

Ein Jahr war vergangen, seitdem Percy offiziell ein Unterstützer des dunklen Lords geworden war. 

Oh, er war kein Todesser, nie einer gewesen. Voldemort bot ihm nicht einmal an, ihn mit dem dunklen Mal zu brandmarken. Stattdessen kleidete er ihn in Roben, Hemden, Hosen und generell Kleidungsstücke seiner Wahl, nicht selten mit dem Wappen Slytherins oder seinem Mal darauf. Der dunkle Lord ging sogar soweit, die Kleidung des Tages aus Percys Schrank auszusuchen und für ihn herauslegen zu lassen.  
Einige der Todesser scherzten darüber, über die ‚Anziehpuppe' ihres Herren, aber sie lernten schnell, diese Witze leise und nur als kleine Scherze auszusprechen. Percy überhörte die Sprüche vielleicht, ihr Herr aber nicht.

Der verstoßene – und inzwischen enterbte – Weasley störte sich nicht im Geringsten an dieser Masche des dunklen Lords. Einerseits war er wirklich nicht in einer Position, in der er sich beschweren konnte, andererseits bereitete es ihm auf einem gewissen Level sogar Freude. Voldemort mochte ihn und wenn es nur als Spielzeug war. Das war mehr, als er in seinem bisherigen Leben an wohlgemeinter Aufmerksamkeit und Wertschätzung bekommen hatte.

Der Rothaarige bekam fast alles, was er sich wünschte: Bücher, magische Gegenstände, ein Labor für seine Studien, Kleidung, Accessoires… Er war Voldemorts Haustier, aber ein sehr zufriedenes.

Und Voldemort war zufrieden mit seinen Leistungen. Was er einmal gelernt hatte, stand wie auf Abruf bereit. Übersetzten, sowohl Texte als auch Gesagtes, war ein Leichtes für ihn. Obskure Rituale zu entziffern ebenfalls. Und dank seiner Intelligenz konnte er tatsächlich zu den Plänen des dunklen Lords beitragen.

Percy Weasley war ein wahrer Schrecken der britischen Zauberergesellschaft geworden.

* * *

Das erste Mal geschah es auf den Tag genau ein Jahr und einen Monat, nachdem Percy in Schloss Slytherin angekommen war. Die britische Regierung war mit ihren nerven am Ende, da Voldemort eine neue Taktik anwandte und der Orden des Phönix ratlos. Harry Potter war noch immer irgendwo im Weltgeschehen unterwegs, um die Horkruxe zu finden, doch Hermine Granger und Ronald waren wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt: Älter, erfahrener und erschöpfter. 

Die neue Taktik war anfangs Percys Idee gewesen. ‚Man fängt mehr Fliegen mit Honig', lautete das alte Sprichwort, das ihn, zusammen mit einigen Geschichtsbüchern, auf die Idee gebracht hatte.  
Voldemort wollte die Kontrolle über Großbritannien, die ganze Purblut-Agenda war schon lange in den Hintergrund getreten und die meisten Todesser wussten das. Aber ein Volk, das nur unterdrückt wurde, lehnte sich immer auf, auch wenn es manchmal lange dauerte. Also hatte Percy vorgeschlagen, dem Volk die Regentschaft Voldemorts schmackhaft zu machen.

Er hatte einen Monat gebraucht, um Voldemort zu überzeugen, aber letztendlich hatte der Lord klein bei gegeben. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren bereits Lucius und Severus auf seiner Seite gewesen. Zu dritt schafften die beiden Slytherins und der Ex-Gryffindor es eigentlich immer, ihren Lord zu überzeugen. Sie waren die einzigen, die seine Meinung ändern konnten.

Er saß in seinem neuesten Zimmer, als es geschah. Über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt las er in einem Buch über Kriegstaktiken und Manöver, während er mit einem Ohr nach dem Zimmer Voldemorts lauschte. Percys jetziges Zimmer hatte zwar ein separates Bad und einen eigenen Zugang zum Gang, war jedoch durch eine Tür mit der Suite des Lords verbunden. Eine Tatsache, die Lucius immer wieder eifersüchtig machte.

Zuerst kamen die Kopfschmerzen, schleichend aber beständig, bis Percy schließlich daran dachte, sich einen Migränetrank von Severus zu besorgen. Dann kam der Schwindel, als er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob und schließlich fiel er mit einem lauten Krachen zu Boden, als seine Beine nach drei Schritten nachgaben.

„_Was kannst du sehen? Sag schon, hat es funktioniert?"_  
„_Ich… ein Zimmer. Ein verdammt gemütlich aussehendes Zimmer."_  
„_Dann hat es funktioniert? Ron?!"_  
„_Ja, aber… es schmerzt… Hermine… es schmerzt… Da stimmt etwas nicht…"  
Ein Raum. Ein Klassenzimmer. Der alte Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke, im Kerker. Percy erkannte die Wände und den alten Schreibtisch. Ein blubbernder Kessel. Eine Frau, mit buschigem Haar und einer besorgten Miene._  
„_Ron, Ron, was ist? Ron!"_  
„_Oh Merlin… Er sieht uns! Wie geht das? Es sollte nicht zweiseitig sein! Hermine, was ist passiert?"_

„PERCY!" Der Schmerz auf seiner Backe und zwei tiefrote Augen brachten ihn zurück in die Realität. Sein Atem war kurz und unregelmäßig, sein Herz pochte wild in seiner Brust. Die Migräne zog sich zurück und hinterließ so etwas wie eine Art Betäubung. Blinzelnd richtete er sich langsam auf.

Zwei starke, wohlgeformte Hände halfen ihm auf und verfrachteten ihn auf sein Himmelbett. Erst als er dort lag, mit dem Rücken an das Kopfende und die Wand gestützt, kehrte langsam sein Verstand zurück.

Zwei eisblaue und zwei rote Augen starrten ihn besorgt an. Voldemorts Haar lag wirr auf seinem Kopf und sein Hemd war halb aus seiner Hose herausgezogen worden. Lucius langes Haar fiel frei an seinen nackten Schultern und Oberkörper herab und der oberste Knopf seiner Hose war offen.

„Oh. Hab ich euch gestört?"

Der dunkle Lord strich dem Rothaarigen über eine Wange und richtete seine Brille. „Sag uns lieber, warum du geschrieen hast, als wenn du mit dem Crucio belegt wärst." Die roten Augen verhärteten sich. „Hat dich jemand mit dem Crucio belegt?" Voldemort mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn jemand sein Eigentum anfasste und Percy fiel in diese Kategorie. Der einzige, der den Rothaarigen verletzten, benutzen oder liebkosen durfte, war er – und eventuell noch Lucius.

„Nein, nein. Ich…" Percy schluckte und ordnete seine Gedanken. „Ich glaube, an mir wurde ein Wahrsagezauber benutzt. Denke ich zumindest."

„Wahrsagezauber?" Lucius linke Hand griff nach einer von Percys roten Haarsträhnen und zwirbelte sie zwischen seinen Fingern, während der Blonde sich neben Percy aufs Bett legte.

„Ja." Percy schluckte noch einmal. „Aber etwas ging schief. Ich hörte Stimmen… dann sah ich ein Klassenzimmer in Hogwarts. Und Hermine." Er schloss die Augen, als seine Gedanken endlich wieder in geordneten Bahnen kamen. „Es war mein Bruder. Ronald, meine ich. Er und seine Freundin haben irgendetwas ausprobiert… Ein Zauber vielleicht, in Verbindung mit einem Trank. Er wollte durch meine Augen sehen, aber es schlug fehl. Er sah, was ich sah, und ich sah, was er sah."

Voldemort runzelte seine Stirn. „Obwohl ich es nicht mag, dass jemand sich der Augen einer meiner engsten Vertrauten bemächtigen will, finde ich es dennoch sehr lustig, dass dein kleiner Bruder es vermasselt. Alles, was er anfasst, geht schief, hm?"

Percy lächelte. „Er hat keinerlei Geduld und zuviel Temperament. Solange er das nicht in den Griff kriegt, wird er nie etwas großes schaffen."

„Und warum das Schreien?", hakte der dunkle Lord nach. Der Rothaarige verzog seine Miene. „Unheimliche Kopfschmerzen. Muss eine Nebenwirkung davon sein, dass der Zauber schief ging. Sobald ich wieder gerade stehen kann, werde ich die Bibliothek nach derartigen Zaubern durchsuchen."

„Das hat Zeit.", beschloss Voldemort und machte es sich neben der anderen Seite von Percy bequem. „Lucius und ich wollten gerade nach dir rufen.", murmelte der dunkle Lord, während er Percys Nacken küsste. „Und dein einfältiger kleiner Bruder wird das nicht so schnell noch einmal probieren.", fügte Lucius hinzu, bevor eine seiner Hände sich unter Percys Hemd schlich.

Der Rothaarige lächelte träge. „Das ist besser als ein Migränetrank von Severus.", flüsterte er. Voldemort und Lucius grinsten sich an. „Das hoffen wir doch, Liebling." Lächelnd sahen der dunkle Lord und seine rechte Hand zu, wie Percy sich unter ihren Liebkosungen wand.

* * *

Das zweite Mal geschah es zwei Wochen später. Percy hatte das nötige Ritual inzwischen gefunden, konnte aber nicht feststellen, was Ron getan hatte, um es in die Hose gehen zu lassen. Es war relativ simpel und eindeutig. Man konnte eigentlich keinen Fehler einbauen, der dazu führte, dass der Zauber in beide Richtungen ging und beim Opfer solche Migräneattacken auslöste. 

Dennoch schien Ronald es irgendwie geschafft zu haben, so einen Fehler herbeizuführen. Wie liebreizend von ihm.

Und anscheinend schaffte er es sogar, den Fehler ein zweites Mal zu machen, mit genau den selben Folgen. Nur das Percy diesmal mitten im Thronsaal stand und wie eine überreife Orange dem Boden entgegen donnerte.

„_Ron? Ron, ist alles in Ordnung diesmal?"_  
„_Ein Saal. Ein Thronsaal? Verdammt, da sind viele Todesser…"_  
„_Das ist gut! Das ist gut, richtig? Kannst du irgendetwas besonderes erkennen?"_  
„_Lucius Malfoy… aber… Das gibt es nicht!"_  
„_Was?!"_  
„_Schon wieder, Hermine. Er sieht uns."_  
„_Das ist unmöglich! Ich habe alles nachgeprüft, sechs Mal, es war alles bis auf den letzten Buchstaben wie in den Büchern…"_  
„_Nun, das scheint ihn nicht wirklich zu interessieren!"  
Diesmal waren sie in einem rot-golden dekorierten Zimmer. Ein Arbeitszimmer, so wie es aussah, jedoch waren die Möbelstücke von der Mitte des Raumes weggerückt worden. Er sah wieder Hermine, die vor ihm zu knien schien, um sie herum lauter Kristalle unterschiedlicher Formen, Größen und Farben. Ihre Miene war besorgt und verwirrt zugleich._  
„_Diesmal haben wir sogar extra Fokusse benutzt, zusätzlich zum Trank… Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht, Ron."_  
„_Ach, tatsächlich? Das hätte ich ja nie gedacht, Hermine."_

Rons Sarkasmus war das letzte, was er hörte, bevor seine Sicht sich wieder aufklärte und er wieder den Thronsaal des dunklen Lords sah. Marcus Flint war über ihn gebeugt und half ihm hoch, als Percy wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte.

Der gleichaltrige Slytherin war zu Percys Leibwächter ernannt worden, nachdem der Rothaarige auf der Liste der gefährlichsten Diener Voldemorts ein paar Ränge gestiegen war. Da er Percy sowieso eine Lebensschuld schuldete, war es für ihn nur gerecht. Außerdem hatte sich schnell gezeigt, dass die beiden gut miteinander auskommen konnten, jetzt, wo Percy quasi ein Todesser war.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja… geht wieder."

Voldemorts Hand legte sich auf Percys Schulter und der Rothaarige drehte sich in seine und Lucius Richtung um. „Wieder dein nerviger Bruder?"

Percy nickte. „Und er hat den gleichen Fehler noch mal gemacht… ich frage mich, wie jemand so…"

Seine Stimme brach ab, als sein Geist die letzten Szenen vor seinem Zusammenbruch und das, was er während des Zaubers mitgehört hatte, noch einmal abspielte.

Er war in den Saal gekommen und hatte sich auf den Weg zum Thron gemacht, um seinen Platz zu Voldemorts Füßen einzunehmen. Eine Gruppe von französischen Diplomaten war auf dem Weg hierher und er hatte bei dem Treffen anwesend sein sollen. Auf halbem Wege war gestürzt, mit dem Gesicht zur linken Seite der Halle…

_Kannst du irgendetwas besonderes erkennen? Lucius Malfoy…_

Percy blinzelte. Lucius war vorne, neben dem Thron gewesen. Er war gestürzt. Selbst wenn der blonde Aristokrat so schnell gelaufen war, wie er konnte… in diesem Augenblick hätte Percy ihn niemals sehen können. Niemals. Unter keinen Umständen.

Aber das bedeutete…

„Percy?" Der Rothaarige sah den fragend dreinschauenden dunklen Lord an. „Haben… Gibt es Bücher über Wahrsager und Seher hier im Schloss, Eure Lordschaft?" Die roten Augen zogen sich beim Stirnrunzeln zusammen. „Wahrscheinlich. Wieso?"

„Der Zauber gilt nicht mir." Percy atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, um seine Atmung zu beruhigen. „Aber ich kann es trotzdem sehen."

* * *

Über den nächsten Monat hinweg geschah es immer öfter. Kopfschmerzen, Schwindel, Zusammenbruch, gefolgt von Visionen über ein missglücktes Ritual seitens Hermine und Ron, Treffen des Ordens, Wutanfälle des jetzigen Ministers und – erstaunlicherweise – die Zwillinge Fred und George. 

Hermine und Ron spielten am meisten die Hauptrolle in Percys kleiner Visionswelt. Von ihren Gesprächen her, versuchten sie das von Percy entdeckte Ritual tatsächlich, jedoch nicht an ihm. Da man entweder ein Verwandter sein musste oder einen persönlichen Gegenstand des Opfers brauchte, engte das die Auswahl der möglichen wirklichen Opfer ein.

Die Ordenstreffen waren informativ und sorgten für ein paar Vorteile für Voldemort, waren ansonsten aber eher langweilig. Die Wutanfälle des Ministers waren amüsierend, aber die Pläne des Kerls hatten schon nicht funktioniert, als sie diese noch nicht vorab kannten. Jetzt war es fast schon ein Kinderspiel, das Ministerium zu untergraben und schlecht zu machen, es in ein genauso schlimmes Licht zu stellen wie die Todesser, damit Voldemort als das kleinere von zwei Übeln aussah.

Die Visionen über die Zwillinge waren am interessantesten. Es waren immer private Gespräche der beiden, über ihre Sorgen, ihre Probleme und – was Percy mit Neugier bemerkte – ihre heimliche Beziehung zueinander. Er hatte seine Brüder schon immer für etwas komisch gehalten, dass sie Inzest miteinander trieben wunderte ihn nicht wirklich. Da wunderte ihn eher schon ihre Überlegung, den Orden vielleicht zu verlassen. Anscheinend kamen die chaotischen Zwillinge mit dem strengen Orden unter McGonagall nicht klar.

Das freute Percy einerseits, weil das zwei Unterstützter weniger für die gegnerische Seite waren, andererseits waren seine Zwillingsbrüder zu chaotisch, als dass sie sich Voldemorts Regeln gefügt hätten. Vielleicht konnte man sie dazu überreden, aus dem Weg des dunklen Lords zu bleiben.

In dem einen Monat hatte sich jedoch noch keine Erklärung dafür gefunden, warum Percy diese Dinge sehen konnte, oder warum er diese Schmerzen dabei bekam. Es freute Voldemort jedoch unheimlich, seinen eigenen, persönlichen Seher zu haben.

* * *

Am Ende klärte sich alles mehr oder weniger von selbst auf. 

Das Nachlesen in einigen bestimmten alten Büchern brachte schnell zu Tage, dass Percy wahrscheinlich ein sich spät entwickelnder Schmerzblicker war. Kurz gesagt war das nicht viel mehr als ein Seher, der mit seiner magischen Sicht durch das Hier und Jetzt blicken konnte, dafür jedoch immer ein gewisses Maß an Kopfschmerzen würde erleiden müssen. Das einzige Gute an der Sache war, dass er seine Sicht schon bald würde steuern können und, dass die Kopfschmerzen auf ein Minimum zurück gehen würden.

Das beruhigte Percy, erklärte jedoch immer noch nicht, wen Hermine und Ronald ausspionierten. Und das war dann der Moment, zwei Monate, nachdem Percy über sich selbst bescheid wusste, wo sich alles von selbst aufklärte.

Welche Person gab es denn schließlich überhaupt, die Hermine und Ronald würden auf alle Fälle finden wollen, egal, was es kostete? Von der sie möglicherweise auch noch einen persönlichen Gegenstand hatten? Die auch noch in der Lage war, das Geschehen im Schloss Slytherin zu sehen, weil sie durch die Augen des Lords sehen konnte?

Im Nachhinein hätte Percy das klar sein müssen. Im Nachhinein hätte er sich schon darüber wundern sollen, dass sein kleiner Bruder und seine Freundin ohne ihren jungen Heldenfreund zurückgekehrt waren.

Im Nachhinein hätte es ihn nicht wundern sollen, eines Abends plötzlich in Harry Potters Gesicht und seinem Zauberstab entgegen zu blicken.

„Hallo Percy." Das Hallo war noch nicht ganz aus dem Mund des Schwarzhaarigen, da fiel es dem verstoßenen Weasley schon wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Harry. Natürlich." Und er nahm seine Hände hoch, denn Harry Potter aufzuregen war sicherlich keine gute Idee. Auch wenn Voldemort im Raum nebenan war. Oder gerade deswegen.

Der grünäugige Zauberer mit der Narbe auf der Stirn kramte ein kleines Büchlein aus seiner schwarzen Hose und warf es auf Percys Schreibtisch. „Gib das Tom." Während er mit einer Hand seine schwarze, verwitterte Robe wieder schloss, hielt er mit der anderen seinen Zauberstab weiter auf Percy gerichtet. „Damit wird er den Minister innerhalb von drei Monaten aus dem Amt gejagt haben."

Harry trat einige Schritte zurück und Percy wusste, dass er gleich genauso leise verschwinden würde, wie er gekommen war, aber seine Neugier ließ ihn nicht los. „Warum?", fragte er den Schwarzhaarigen, der stockte. „Warum?", wiederholte er, etwas leiser, fast geflüstert.

Die grünen Augen bohrten sich in ihn, ähnlich wie die roten Augen Voldemorts es manchmal taten. „Remus ist tot. Einige Ordensmitglieder, die Werwölfen weniger tolerant gegenüber standen, hatten seinen Trank vergiftet." Und dann scheint Harry plötzlich zu verschwinden, einfach so, ohne Zauber oder Umhang oder sonst was und Percy bleibt mit erhobenen Händen in seinem Zimmer stehen.

Er senkte seine Hände und hob das kleine Büchlein auf. Es enthielt Daten, Fakten und Beweise für eine Menge Mist, den der jetzige Minister und einige seiner Angestellten getan hatten. Das würde ihn wirklich zu Fall bringen.

* * *

Zwei Jahre und zwei Monate, nachdem Percy im Schloss Slytherin ankam, ist die britische Zaubererwelt fast reif für Voldemorts Herrschaft. Das einzige Problem wäre der Orden, wenn nicht einige seiner Mitglieder auf mysteriöse Weise umkommen würden. Und das, obwohl der dunkle Lord nichts damit zu tun hatte. 

Percy stand hinter dem Thron seines Lords und rieb sich die Schläfe. Die Kopfschmerzen waren inzwischen erträglich und so konnte er viel einfacher mit Harry sprechen, als wenn er Briefe schreiben oder sonst etwas tun würde.

„_Bald habe ich den letzten von ihnen.", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige._

„_Und dann?", war Percys stille Antwort. Harry war kein Seher, aber ein Telepath, ein mächtiger. Es reichte, wenn Percy seine Gedanken an ihn richtete, solange er mit seiner Sicht auf ihn blickte. Dann hörte Harry ihn schon._

„_Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, ich werde auf Reisen gehen. Mir die Welt anschauen." Der Schwarzhaarige stoppte das scheinbare Selbstgespräch, um das gefangene Ordensmitglied die Treppe zu dem Keller seines Verstecks herunter zu stoßen. „Tu mir den Gefallen und sorg dafür, dass Ginny und Hermine gut behandelt werden, ja? Die beiden haben es sich verdient."_

_Harry fragte aus gutem Grund nicht nach dem Rest von Percys Familie oder seinen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden._

„_Werde ich machen," versprach Percy stumm. „Und der Lord würde sich freuen, wenn du zu Besuch kommst."_

_Harry lachte, was das gefangene Ordensmitglied nur noch nervöser machte. „Nein danke. Später vielleicht, aber es gibt noch Dinge, die ich erledigen muss." Ein Zauber ließ Harrys Gefangenen ohnmächtig werden. „Man sieht sich, Percy."_

Die Kopfschmerzen zogen sich zurück und Percy wurde wieder in das Hier und Jetzt seines Körpers gestoßen. Harry war außerdem der einzige, der durch seine Gedanken Percy und andere Leute von sich wegschleudern konnte – egal, in welcher Form, ob geistig oder körperlich, man ihm zu Nahe kam.

Lucius amüsierte Augen sahen ihn an. „Gab es wieder etwas interessantes auf der anderen Seite der Erdkugel, dass du dir angucken musstest?"

Der Rothaarige lächelte leicht. „Etwas interessanteres als die Krönung unseres Lords? Wohl kaum."

* * *

A/N:

Ich übernehme keinerlei Haftung für verletzte Gemüter. Das Ding hieß schließlich dark!Fic.

Ich übernehme jedoch Haftung für die mathematischen Titel. Jupp, das ist auf meinen Mist gewachsen. Warum? Weil ich für den zweiten Teil einen Titel haben wollte, der thematisch mit dem ersten zu tun hatte.  
Warum pq-Formel als Haupttitel der beiden kleinen Geschichten?  
Weil man mit der pq-Formel in der Mathematik die beiden Lösungen einer quadraditschen Gleichung bestimmen kann und somit den Lösungswert für die Variable heraus bekommt.


End file.
